


Gargoyle In The City

by SandrockTrinity



Series: The City That Never Sleeps [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shatsome - Freeform, Urban Magic Yogs, hatfic, hatship, hatsome, yogfic, yogship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will meets with Ross again and finds out a little bit about gargoyles and magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea and Gargoyles

Another day and another trip to the green house for Will. Duncan had been working his but off for weeks to get his act together so he can spend a lovely holiday away for him and his soon to be fiancé (thats if she says yes). Problem was, that Duncan couldn't make it to the shop in time due to over time, so once again he asked his little cousin to pick it up for him. Will didn't mind really, getting out of the house and away from collage work seemed to be a rarity for him the last few weeks or so. Even his weekends had turned into him spending most of the day doing work and falling asleep playing some video game at night, much to his dismay when he woke up to find his character eat by a zombie and not having enough tapes to save his progress. His uncle had suggested him maybe getting a part time job, it would help him understand businesses a lot more and give him time away from the house. Walking into the shop Will was greeted by Kirin himself, instead of the young man who worked for Kirin; Will wondered if the man even knew about his boss being a fae. Kirin was standing behind the counter and cutting the stems off some flowers to place them into a pretty vase for someone to take home. Judging from the grand mass of colours and the ribbon around the vase it was not the package he was meant to pick up and thank god for that. Kirin smiled and welcomed the young mage.

"Its good to see you again Will." He lowered the plants to the counter top and dusted his hands on his apron. "Duncan couldn't make it again? Seems to be a bit of a habit." Will smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, he's working over time. Has a surprise for Kim." Kirin smiled in return before heading out back to the storage room to fetch what Will had come for. Will took a quick look around the shop noticing it was completely empty for a change. Usually when Duncan or in rare cases Xephos sent him there would be at least one other person there waiting for an order or just examining the flowers. Will took note of a sign hanging in the window, a 'Staff Wanted' sign which he hadn't noticed before. Will turned back as Kirin walked back into the room with the smallish plant.

"Looking for staff?" Will asked making polite conversation as he pulled out some money that Duncan had given him for the plant.

"Yes, the last boy James got a better job, so I'm looking for someone to do a part time shift." Kirin placed the on the table and punched the buttons on the cash register and took the money. "Don't happen to be looking for a job, do you?" He gave a small laugh and handed the plant to Will. "It would be easier for when Duncan needs more plants for Kim." Will smiled, it couldn't be that hard a job could it? Take care of the cash register, help water a few plants and move things about, seemed simple enough. Plus he could always do with the extra cash he was saving to go to University. It could also help him get use to a business life, it may be a little one but it helps.

"I am actually," Will answered as he shifted the plant in his arms.

"Really?" Kirin chuckled, "well isn't that perfect timing. If you want you can come in on the weekend and have a trial day?"

* * *

Will sat on the cool park bench listening to his music. He just needed a break from collage and the city, and with an hour to kill it was the best place to be. True it was a little chilly but at least he didn't have the constant buzzing of the city in his ears. In front of him was a field with a large group of dogs running around it, he smiled as one of the little dogs took a tumble while trying to catch a ball. He loved dogs and had one when he lived with his mother and father, sadly the dog was pretty old and had to be put down. Will remembered when he use to take the dog running with him in the morning and then for walks after school. It had been a nice pace from the quietness of his home town; a town he was beginning to miss. The city was amazing and he loved being in his uncles care, but there were times when Will wished he could head home. Go to the pretty park near his old house, watch the little fairies dance along the tiny stream that ran through his back garden. A loud bark brought Will from his memories and turned his head in the direction of the noise. Walking up the path was a tall man with dark hair, a soft smile on his face. Will watched as the playing dogs bounded up to him and knocked him to the ground wanting to show their love, licking him and wishing for pets. The man had a deep laugh that sent shivers down Will's back. He knew who the man was, the fae who saved him a few weeks ago. Ross, was that his name? He couldn't quite remember but he remembered that voice and those eyes well enough.

Ross' glamour seemed to be stronger than the last time they met, Will couldn't see the blue tail, nor could he see the elongated fingers and strange legs. Instead, he saw a handsome young man with dark hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. Will watched as he played with the dogs from where he sat on the ground, Will smiled as he saw him smile. His teeth were no longer sharp and threatening like a dogs, they were blunt and looked more human than before. Will was surprised how different Ross looked as a human rather than his fae form... Whatever fae he was meant to be. Will had attempted to find out what kind of a fae he was but his research had come up with nothing. Maybe, he could ask him? No! It was a bad idea to mix with fae, his uncle constantly told him. They couldn't be trusted, they made deals and had debts, stuff humans were not meant to get involved in. Will had spoken to very few fae since arriving in the city, the only real fae he had spoken to was Kirin in the Greenhouse; even then it had only been idle chit chat, a few stories about his uncles, nothing more. Will turned his head as he heard the dog owners whistle and call their dogs away from Ross. Will looked in the other direction at the playground where there were a few young children playing and their parents watching them. Will ignored the steps that were walking his way, hoping Ross hadn't recognised him or didn't see him. He was wrong though, the fae had seen him. He stopped to the side of the bench, he didn't sit down, as if not intending to stay long.

"Hi," Ross spoke softly. Will turned his head, no sense in keeping up pretences when he had been called out.

"Hi," he said as he pulled out his headphones.

"How are you doing?" Ross asked with a shy smile on his face. Ross didn't seem as confident in talking like the last time he spoke to him. There was almost a hesitancy to the faes movements.

"I'm good thank you. Better than when we last met." Will answered truthfully, he had been so shaken up last time he spoke to the blue eyed fae. "And yourself?"

"I'm well," Ross replied. A silence covered them and Will was at a lose at what to say to the fae. What was he suppose to say?

"Um..." Ross swung from foot to foot as if he were a nervous teenager trying to ask for something awkward. "I know... This is probably strange, but would you like to go for a coffee or something?" Will blinked and looked up at the face, his pale skin was tinted pink, but he wasn't sure if that was embarrassment or the wind. Was the fae asking him out?

"I..." Will paused and bit his lip. His uncle would kill him, but could one coffee really be such a bad idea? "Sure... But I haven't got long. I need to head to class soon." A bright smile appeared on Ross' lips. That smile almost made Will melt, it was such a charming smile. He hopped that Ross didn't have some kind of charm magic and he was falling into a trap.

The coffee house was very small and very empty for lunch hour. There were very few people around to see Will talk to this strange fae, or to even over hear their conversation. In a way it was beneficial, even if a little bit strange. Will had sat down at a table after Ross insisted on buying the drinks. Will couldn't really argue, he didn't have enough money on him and his first shift didn't start until next week. Neither had really spoken to each other as they walked out of the park and across the street to the cafe. Mainly they had taken shy glances or bumped arms now and again, otherwise they were very quiet. Ross placed both drinks down in front of them and sat on the chair which squeaked a bit under his weight. Will wondered if that had anything to do with what Ross was. For the life of him Will still didn't know what Ross was, mainly that he was a fae and had a shinning blue tail that looked like it was made out of glass. Will smiled and thanked Ross before taking a sip of his tea. Too hot, he thought as the liquid burnt the tip of his tongue. Placing the drink back down, he noted how Ross' hands were wrapped around the warm cup, as if unaffected by the heat seeping out of it.

"I have to ask..." Will began as he rubbed his arm, "what kind of fae are you?" Ross seemed to cock his head to the side, almost like a dog who didn't understand what his master was trying to ask of him. The fae seemed slightly confused but answered.

"I'm a gargoyle," Ross answered and looked down at his cup. "I come from a church just outside the city, it burned down about 5 months ago." A gargoyle? Will didn't know that gargoyles could live, no wonder Will couldn't recognise what kind of fae he was. It also explained the glass tail that he had and the little horns with the shards fading over his forehead. No wonder when they first met that Will was reminded of a church window, the glass could have come from those windows. Will let out a little laugh as he thought of an old film with gargoyles in it, but blushed when Ross' brow furrowed at him. Had he said something wrong?

"Sorry," he apologised, "I wasn't laughing at you. You reminded me of a old film I watched as a child."

"What one?" Ross sat up straight and his eyes filled with curiosity. He reminded Will once again of a curious dog who had just heard the word walk or treat.

"Hunchback of Notre Dame, an old disney film," Will answered with a smile. Ross nodded and smiled as if trying to memorise the words so he could find it out later. "There are live gargoyles in that one too, but it is just a cartoon."

"Smith and I usually watch cartoons in the morning. He likes the really old ones like Tom and Jerry, or..." He paused as if in thought, his finger tapped on the cup. Who was Smith? Was that another gargoyle, or maybe someone taking care of Ross? "The one with the rabbit and the hunter..."

"Bugs Bunny?"

"Yes!" Ross exclaimed in joy. Will smiled as he noticed how excited the fae was, he seemed so much like an excited child compared to a dangerous beast like his uncle usually referred to fae as.  

* * *

 

It was almost sunset when Will returned home from collage, his hands were slightly cold and he shivered as he entered the warmth of the house. He smiled as the door was shut and he thought about having a nice cup of tea and some time to himself. Will began to remove his coat and listened to his uncle in the kitchen, Xephos shouted something about a hot drink and a movie. That actually sounded like a nice idea. While his uncle put the kettle on Will moved into the living room and looked at the films, him and his uncle do a lot of watching old films and have a large array of them. Looking at the different films Will takes note of the Disney collection that Honeydew had collected, claiming that he liked the pretty colours rather than the fairytales they told. His eyes scanned over the Hunchback and he remembered his conversation with Ross from earlier that day. He had recommended it as a film, saying it was a good old school film. Ross had been intrigued about it and asked many questions about films. Will had explained to him all the different Disney stories and how a lot of them had magic in.It had then promoted Ross to ask about Will's magic, not that Will could really answer much and the same reply had come from Ross. Neither really knew the magic inside of them, the big difference was that Will could use his magic while Ross lived because of his magic.

"Any picks?" Xephos asked as he walked into the room with two steaming hot cups for them to drink. Without thinking, Will picked up the first one he could and put it on. Turned out it was an old film about Merlin and the legend of King Arthur. Will didn't mind and sat curled up on the sofa with his was mug of tea watching it, but a question still nagged in his head since he spoke with Ross. How had the gargoyle come to life? As the film came to the end Xephos stretched and looked over at his nephew, asking if he enjoyed the film. Will nodded that he liked it, it had been an interesting choice for sure, but Xephos noted that Will had been distracted through out the whole thing and hadn't taken in much of the film.

"Alright. What's wrong?" Xephos asked as he sat up in his chair and leaned over towards Will on the sofa.

"What?" Will answered trying to play ignorant.

"You have been distracted," Xephos raised his hand to Will's head. "Not your magic is it? Do you have a head ache?" Will shook his head and swatted away his uncles hand. "Then what is it?" Should Will tell him about Ross? No that would be a bad idea, Xephos just about tolerated fae in the city, he would not like the fact that Will had met one and had a drink with one. Maybe he could ask about magic, and claim he saw something strange while walking today.

"Its not my magic..." Will began as he thought of how to approach the situation, "I saw this strange thing today. On the roofs in the old district, it looked like a statue but when I went back later in the day it was gone." Xephos raised his hand with a smile on his face, knowing already what his nephew had seen.

"A gargoyle," Xephos explained. "They use to be a very common thing in the old city and religious places back in the day. Use to be good people, if they weren't corrupted. Didn't know any were left, thought they were all gone after the purge." The purge had been a big movement when his great great grandfather was a teenager, almost 200 years ago. It had been a large war between different fae in the country side, all dominating and wanting power from other faes. It had resulted in a large dispute with only mages and sorcerers winning. A lot of fae and magical beings had been whipped out, one of which must have been gargoyles.

"How do they exist?" Will asked in wonder, if they had all died in the purge then why was Ross still alive? Was Ross even that old to begin with?

"Well, originally they where made by mages wanting to protect sacred places. That's why Gargoyles are symbols of protection, especially in churches and cathedrals. But in later years there was evidence that they were spirits of magic users who were trapped inside stone. Almost like a ghost with something left undone." Xephos stood up from his seat and rolled his shoulders, "if it was a gargoyle you saw, it must be very young. Wonder what its doing or who's looking after it. I'll have to let Ridge know about it."

* * *

Ross sat on the floor of the living room his tail swinging back and forth behind him as the film continued to play. He was watching the final battle when the front door opened and closed, the voices of Sips, Trott and Smith echoed into the room. They were talking about something that had happened in the day. Ross smelt the take away food they had brought home with them, must have picked it up coming back from work. It smelt amazing but Ross really wanted to watch the end of the film. It had been really good and he was glad that Will had suggested it to him. He found the gargoyles in the film funny and strange looking, he was glad he looked more human that they did. Ross didn't think he would look that good if he had some resemblance to a pig.

"Hey sunshine," Trott called behind him. Ross paused the film and turned to look up at the Selkie smiling down on him. "We got some food if your hungry." Ross didn't necessary need food to live but he was constantly intrigued by the new flavours and scents he learnt when trying them. Ross smiled up at Trott and nodded before the selkie went to plate up food.

"What'cha watching?" Sips asked as he walked into the kitchen with a beer in his hand. Taking a swig of it he lowered himself into his chair and watched as Ross' tail curled around his ankle.

"Hunchback," Ross answered as he sat up and leant against Sips' leg.

"Disney?" Sips smiled, "nice." Sips carded his hand through Ross' hair and the movie began again. There wasn't long left and Ross could wait to try some new food. The ending turned out happy and as the credits rolled Trott called them all into the kitchen to eat. Sips and Ross both wondered into the kitchen to see Smith already stuffing his face and Trott rolling his eyes at the Kelpie.

"Eat up sunshine," Trott patted Ross on the shoulder, "we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Oh?" Ross asked as he sat down and smelt the plate full of food.

"Yep. We have a bank to rob," Trott explained and took a swig of his beer, "and we need to pick up a little mage to do it."


	2. Talk with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a talk with Ross about his court and a few other matters

Will sat in the coffee shop reading a book on magic in history, his uncle had given it to him to see if he could get a better understanding of the development of magic throughout time. Xephos had hopped it would help both of them understand this new magic that Will had inherited from somewhere. Will loved his uncle but he was slightly annoyed that his uncle, the Great Xephos didn't know anything about it, for that matter no one did. His parents hadn't understood it and nor had the witches who lived around them. Instead Will had to deal with the constant headaches and surge of powers running through his body. He could deal with his magic on a daily basis and could manipulate certain things such as mobiles, radios and tvs, but he couldn't go into the city at rush time or in the holidays due to the amount of pain it brought him. His head had been hurting for the last few days, it was getting close to the end of October and so he was constantly having to pop pain killers and even skipping a few classes. 

"Here, thought you might like this." Will looked up from his book to see Ross standing in front of him. On the table the gargoyle had placed a take away cup with the word tea written on it, while he held one saying coffee. Will looked at the cup and glared, last time he saw Ross it was under less than likeable circumstances for Will. On his way home from work, Will had been taken by two fae called Trott and Smith who had taken him to an empty club. There Will had been surprised to see Ross standing at the bar looking confused at the tied up and gagged Will. The fae Smith had pushed him into Ross's arms and then Trott began to explain how they were going to steal from a bank and needed to use him to get in. Will had reluctantly done it after their threats, but throughout it Ross had looked like a kicked puppy every time Will looked at him, most likely out of guilt. 

"Its not drugged," Ross stated and moved back a little from the table.  

"I wasn't thinking that," Will spoke softly as he shut his book and placed it back in his bag. Swinging the bag onto his shoulder Will stood up and moved around the table, picking up the cup on the way out. He strode passed Ross and out of the cafe, making his long walk home, it would be no point in his going to his classes, his head hurt. Plus, Will didn't trust himself in the city at night anymore, not after his run in with the Garbage Court.  

"Will," Ross called out behind him. "Wait." Will stopped and turned around to see Ross trailing behind him, once again he looked like a kicked puppy. Did Ross know how much that look had an affect on him? "I just want to talk."  

"Is it you who wants to talk? Or your friends?" Will snapped as he remembered the very few words Ross had spoken to him while they were breaking the law. Apart from a few comforting word, Ross had barely spoke, as if he lost his voice when around his other friends. Will wanted some answers, and the only way he was going to get them was through Ross. He didn't want to know much about the Garbage court, but he did want to know about the Gargoyle and how he played a part in Nano's prophecy. He would have to be smart with this plan. Since his little incident with the Garbage court, Will's opinion on Ross had changed and so he did not see him as the normal fae he was before that event. Now he was part of a court, they were dangerous things, full of power hungry fae, with a lust for anything shiny. Now that Will had seen that side of Ross' life he wished to understand why the fae wanted to know him. Did he want him to join? Or was it merely a curious interest? Or was this just some twist the stupid prophecy had put into place?

"Please Will," Ross pleaded.  

"I have to get home," Will answered with a sigh.  

"I'm guessing you know where I live?" Will asked and received a timid nod from Ross. Will shifted the warm cup into his other hand and turned to fully face Ross. "Tomorrow night, 7pm come over. Only you, I will not let you in if you bring anyone else. Understood?" Ross nodded obediently and watched as Will left for home. Ross stood on the pavement watching Will until he was out of sight. Turning around Ross made his way back through the streets of the city and towards the business district to where Sips worked. He walked in past the secretary and security that didn't bat an eye lid at him and straight into Sips' office, where Trott was waiting for him. 

The brunette smiled at him from his perch on top of Sips' desk, a note was in his hand that had obviously been his attention. Sips was on the phone thanking someone and trying to end a conversation. Ross walked over to Trott and kissed his cheek. The selkie smiled and lowered the note on to the desk before catching the back of Ross' neck in his hand and pulling him down for a better kiss. Ross smiled, he enjoyed Trott's kisses, they were always so soft and warm. Both pulled away as the phone clicked off. 

"You two make it difficult to work," Sips smirked and leaned back in his chair, arms flung behind his head. "Sometimes I wonder if I should let you come in here." 

"Isn't that why Smith isn't here?" Trott chuckled and caressed the back of Ross' neck. "Speaking of which," Trott added and turned back to Ross. "Have you seen him today?" Ross shook his head a little, not wanting Trott to stop his action. 

"Last I saw him, he was heading down town. Said he had some business with a fae," Sips answered and swung a little in his chair. He smiled as he watched the two fae interact, especially Ross who was acting like a puppy, constantly wanting to be petted. "Probably killing someone, knowing him." 

"He's not aloud to do that," Trott replied and turned to Sips. "It's not completely our area just yet. He has no right to hunt. If he is there its not for that." 

Sips rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head, "all these rules are so confusing. You'd think this was medieval times with all this talk of land and hunting." 

"Believe me, it wasn't this bad back then." Trott muttered and lowered his hand from Ross' neck leaving the gargoyle unimpressed. "Anyway... Are you done yet? I would like to go home." 

"Sure, all done." 

~~~

Ross sat on the roof of Will's house, outside the window to his room. He had tapped on the window and waited for the mage to let him in. The boy seemed less than impressed with the gargoyle on the roof. 

"You could have used the front door," Will commented as he opened the window to let the gargoyle in. 

"I didn't know if your family were here or not," Ross answered as he ducked in to the room and kept low, not to hit his head on the ceiling. Will sighed as he closed the window, not to let anymore warm air out. He walked past the gargoyle and sat on his bed. Ross unzipped his hoodie and pulled out a small bag of sweets, he handed them to Will and knelt on the ground. 

"I wanted to say sorry," Ross answered the unasked question. He lowered his head and placed the sweets in Will's lap. "I noticed you had a few bruises after last week. I didn't mean to hurt you." Will had been utterly surprised, he did not expect the gargoyle to apologies to him for a few marks, it almost seemed silly. Will blinked and looked from the sweets and towards Ross, he was knelt in a way that reminded Will of having to go to confession at church. Maybe being in that church had affected Ross to the point where everything was subconscious, or was that all he had known. 

"Thank you," Will gave a small smile and placed the bad next to him on the bed. "But you didn't have to buy them for me. The tea yesterday would have been an apology enough." Ross nodded and lowered his head, "But I suppose that the bruises are not why you want to talk to me." Ross shook his head and fidgeted a bit. Will bit his lip before asking the gargoyle to remain there while he quickly went down stairs. If he played the nice card then maybe Ross would relax and start off with information about the bank job he 'helped' them do. Quickly he made some warm drinks and carried them up the stairs to his room. The house was so quiet with his uncles and Duncan no longer in the house. 

When Will entered the room he was surprised to see Ross looking at his collection of games stacked neatly on the shelf, well apart form the three games he was addicted to at the moment. Ross' tail moved behind him and his head was cocked to the side in curiosity. It was quite an endearing and innocent sight to behold. An almost childish curiosity that Will hadn't really seem before. When he had first met Ross and his dealing with the Garbage Court Ross had both times been very protective and relatively stern; when they had met in the park, Ross had been very cheerful and when they were in the coffee shop he had seen Ross sad. But this curiosity seemed like a completely different person was kneeling in his room. It was almost as if the outside world didn't matter, all the events were in the past, a different life, this was the actual Ross that Will was seeing. 

One thing Will noticed was once again Ross' glamour had changed, he appeared like a normal human now, apart from the tail and horns. His skin wasn't nearly as pale as it had originally been, he looked as if he was a normal human. His eyes weren't shinning as brightly as normal, apart from in a certain light, and his hair looked real, not carved out of stone but real hair. It was so curious, Will had read a little more on gargoyles to prepare himself for this meeting but he had not read anything about this; nor had he heard of any legal glamour that could do that. Will had to admit that he preferred this glamour to the one from the park, not that there was anything wrong with that glamour, he merely felt that this was more Ross. 

"Here's a drink," Will offered as he kicked his door shut behind him. Ross jumped a little and turned his attention back to Will, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Will gave a little smile and handed the warm drink to the gargoyle before sitting back on his bed with his own mug. Ross nodded his thanks and wrapped both his hands around the cup, he let a little smile grace his lips as he felt the heat on his face. 

"So shall we begin?" Will asked and tucked his feet under himself. 

"I'm not sorry for what I did," Ross began and kept his eyes on his drink. "We needed you to get into the bank, we needed the money, not for us, but for our king. You were the only way to stop it from going ugly. At first I didn't realize how important your role was. I thought it was a 'hack-and-leave' job, as Trott calls it. No one got hurt and no one but us knows your involved." 

"So you regret nothing of that night?" Will asked sternly. If he was honest with himself, he was a little pissed at the response. He had expected Ross to at least say something about how he would have changed something, or if he had known the danger he wouldn't have brought him into it. 

"I regret hurting you," Ross sighed. Will watched his shoulders sag and his tail curled inwards. "I was trying to do as Trott told me to... He doesn't know I hurt you. He'd be mad, if he found out." Will doubted that Trott would have minded the blonde getting a few bruises, no doubt any orders given from high up in the court, Ross took seriously. 

"Why did you need the money?" Will asked and took a sip of his drink. 

"For our king, to live." Ross answered. 

"Doubt Trott needs that kind of money to-" 

"Trott is not the king..." Ross gave a sigh and with pleading eyes looked up at Will. "I'd rather not talk about it." 

Will gave a nod and sipped at his tea, Ross looked up set about the topic, like he was going to cry if they continued. Could gargoyles cry? They could certainly eat and drink, so Will didn't see why not. Unfolding his feet, Will stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes. The gargoyle watched his every move without fail. Will gave a small smile and placed his cup on the night stand before standing up and walking over to his desk. He had an idea on how to find out more about the gargoyle and he was going to use a little magic to do so. 

"Have you ever played a video game before?" Will asked as he booted up a console and the TV. 

"Smiffy has one but doesn't play it," Ross answered followed by the sound of shifting floor boards. 

"Wanna play?" Will asked and pulled out two controllers. "I'll teach you how to play. I have some new games that I want to play, if you'd like." Will turned around to see a puzzled gargoyle, his tail still curled into his body and his eyes constantly watching each move. Will smiled and handed a controller to Ross before sitting down on the edge of the bed.  

Time passed quickly and Ross had let slip a few bits of detail about his life and about himself and the Garbage court. Several times Will had asked about his king only to have short answers, and knowing he would not get more on the topic he continued to ask about various things from what he did in his free time, to what he loved about the holidays. Will slowly began to understand why Ross acted the way he did, but there were somethings that just didn't add up, the swearing was one thing. How could a being raised in a church have such a vulgar vocabulary, or for that matter fight and kill. Will learnt that Ross had been freed from his church by Smith, who burnt the thing down and how Ross was now bound to the kelpie. Will also learnt a bit about the dynamic of their group, Trott was the smart one, Smith was experience and charm, and Ross was their tank. Will enjoyed learning about the gargoyle and his friends, it was interesting, different... Almost like a completely different world to the one Will lived in. He almost wanted to jump after Ross and find out himself how that life would feel, but deep down he knew he wouldn't do it. It was just a strange dream, that he would live in a dark town and dealing with some shady things. In the end Will had forgotten about trying to get information out of the gargoyle and began to talk to him like a friend, just random things that came into their head, swearing because the game was rigged; a normal conversation, not about fae or magic, just normal.

It had gotten late and when Ross had turned from attempting a level on his own, he noticed Will fast asleep on the bed. Slowly he moved the young mage's body and placed him under the covers. Quietly as possible, Ross turned off the TV and game, before sneaking downstairs to put the cups away. He then returned to the bedroom and turned off the lights. Looking outside, Ross didn't want to go out into the cold night air. Will's room was warm and Will's magic had been a comfort for the last few hours that Ross was not ready to part with. Lowering his body to the floor, Ross leaned against the bed close to Will's head. He would sleep for a little, gargoyles didn't need much rest, unless injured and so Ross would sleep until early morning when he'd leave the mage alone.

~~~

"Ridgedog, I'd like a moment with you please?" Xephos called with Honeydew close on his feet. The corridor was crowded with fae and mages all wishing to go their own ways, but who Xephos wanted stood at the end of the corridor, out of the way and watching everyone. 

"Xephos," Ridgedog called and clapped the mage on the back. "Long time. How's that little mage of yours doing? And your son as well? Both must be getting older now? Ah, Honeydew, good to see you up and about again." 

"Listen Ridge, cut the pleasantries. I need to ask you about something," Xephos explained and stood as close as possible to Ridge. 

"oh? I'm listening..." He smirked and watched the people walk past, making sure none of them came close enough to hear. 

"There is a gargoyle in the city..." 

"Yes there are many. The city is old-" 

"A live one... Without a bond." 

"What are you saying?" 

"We may have trouble..." 


	3. My Gargoyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something goes bang in the night, Ross and Will are there to find some strange and disturbing answers

Will slowly began to regain consciousness, as much as a good night sleep was needed, something was tugging at the back of his mind, something was pulling him from his sleep. He didn't want to get up, he was too warm and comfortable under all the sheets and blankets, it was peaceful. Will blinked his eyes open for a moment, noticing the figure sitting at the side of his bed. A smile graced his lips as the image of a sleeping gargoyle resting next to him was etched into his mind. Ross was asleep, or what appeared to be sleeping. Will nuzzled his head into his pillow and felt a small weight on the bed next to him. Peaking through his eyelashes once more he saw Ross's tail resting next to him, it shone in the little light from the window and flickered every so often. Will hadn't intended to let the gargoyle stay the night, but he had been too tired to care by the end of the night. It was actually nice having him there, almost watching over him. Maybe he felt so relaxed and calm because he knew Ross had spent his whole life watching over people and it gave him a reassurance that nothing would harm him. 

Will opened his eyes again and he saw Ross sat up and alert, his tail was no longer next to Will and his back was straight. Will blinked, assuming that Ross had startled himself awake, that was until he heard a loud crash from down stairs. Shooting up from his bed Will jumped from the covers and turned to Ross. His uncles were not home until tomorrow morning. Looking at his phone he noticed it was 4AM so it wouldn’t have been Duncan coming home either, far to late. 

Ross was glaring, he had heard a sound outside and assumed that something had hit the runes outside, but hearing the noise down stairs changed his mind. Standing up quietly he listened for any more noise, but there was nothing. He turned to Will who seemed puzzled at the noise. 

"Stay here, I'll look," Ross whispered and made his way to the door. Will reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping the gargoyle from leaving the room. 

"No, if its my uncle, they'll think you've broken in. I'll go with you," Will stated and stood up from his bed, it was only then that Will noticed he was still in his clothes from yesterday, at least Ross hadn't attempted to undress him. 

Ross gave a nod but insisted on going first. Quietly the two walked down the stairs, avoiding the creaking floorboards next to the bathroom. The two paused and listened at the top of the stairs for any other sound. Will held on to Ross' sleeve and was about to speak when another crash echoed from down stairs. Will jumped and Ross pushed the boy further behind him. Slowly he descended the final stairs and paused, holding his arm out to keep Will on the stairs. Ross turned and leant into Will's ear. 

"You check the kitchen, I'll check the front door." Ross whispered in warm breath across Will's neck. With a little nod Will agreed to the plan before taking a step towards the kitchen. Ross moved to the living room and through to the front door, there was no sign of anything out of place, nothing seemed strange and there was no sign of forced entry. Deciding that the living room and front door were cleared, Ross ventured back into the hall way and towards the kitchen. He noticed a broom had fallen on the floor in the middle, next to the table. Had that been the cause of the noise? A broom falling? 

Ross noticed that Will was not in the kitchen, he hadn't heard the boy move to any other part of the house, but Ross did notice that the back door was open. Peering out he noticed the boy outside with his red hoodie pulled up over his head and he was looking at something by the far fence. Taking a step outside the cold air hit him, making him shiver. Ross took a few steps towards the unmoving boy. 

"Will? You alright?" Ross asked as he looked around the empty yard, the moon was still up and giving him a little light, but not enough to see the whole place. "I checked inside, whatever it was isn't there any more. We should go inside before it gets cold." Ross placed his hand gently on the boys shoulder. A chuckle escaped the boys mouth, but it didn’t sound like Will's happy laugh. 

"Ross!" 

Spinning on his heal Ross turned to see Will struggling against a brute of a man to the side of the house, his hands were bound and the man was attempting to silence the boy. Ross growled and went to attack, that was until a large pain hit the back of his neck and forced him to the ground. Will cried out to him and the sound of struggling reached Ross' ears. Looking up his vision was blurred and he couldn't see straight. His head pounded he could have sword he had a crack in the back of his neck. He felt some one pull at his hands behind his back, 

" _V_ _inctos."_  A person whispered and Ross could feel something wrapping around his wrists in place of the hands. Attempting to move his hands was futile, they were bound tightly and the more he tried to move them the tighter he felt them become. He groaned and attempted to look over at his assailent, the person was smirking from under the red hood. 

" _Somno paululum custos..._ " The person whispered again and placed a hand over Ross' eyes. With a groand the gargoyle attempted to shift away fromt the person, but it was no use, the spell had been cast and Ross knew its purpos. Slowly he felt darkness creep into his mind and his vision began to blur again. Looking towards Will he heard the muffled cries of the boy and he could see the blured shapes wrestle with each other, but he could do nothing to stop them. 

~~~

Trott was half asleep snuggled up in the empty bed, Sips had just gotten up to get ready for work. Ross and Smith hadn't come home yet, actually Smith hadn't been heard from since yesterday morning. It wasn't uncommon for him to be gone for a full day, but usually he would tell Trott first. Trott pulled the quilt closer to his body, now that it was only him in the bed he could curl up, but he did miss Ross being there. If they had a warm shower before bed, Ross would radiate the heat all night.  

Ross had left last night to talk to the little mage they kidnapped last week; seemed the boy had a liking to Ross and so Trott had no problem letting the gargoyle see his boyfriend. Trott listened to the sounds that Sips was making in the kitchen, no doubt he was making a large plate of pancakes for breakfast and a warm pot of coffee for when Trott was meant to get up. Trott smiled as he listened to Sips pot around in the other room it was a calming noise and it almost sent Trott back to sleep. 

Both Trott and Sips jumped as a panting Smith came almost running into the living room. His skin looked pale, his knuckles were white from clutching his keys, and sweat was dripping from his brow. He looked a mess, like he had run all the way from down town, just to make it back. Sips watched as Smith began demanding information from his king. 

"Where's Ross?!" He exclaimed and rushed to Sips side. "Sips where is our gargoyle!" 

"Calm down," Sips patted him softly on the shoulder, "What's happened?" 

"I need to know Ross is safe," Smith panted and held onto Sips' arms to keep him stable. 

"Ross is fine. He's with that mage who helped you with the bank job." Sips repeated as he continued to cook some more pancakes for Trott to eat as well. "And you should be quiet, Trott is still sleeping." Smith's panic wasn't sated by Trott's information, something serious must have happened in the down town area to make Smith freak out like this. 

Trott walked out of the bed room and into the living room with a blanket wrapped around his body. He heard everything and something deep down told him that something was amiss here. 

"What's wrong sunshine?" 

"It's Ridgedog... He knows about Ross..." 

"How?" Trott frowned as he walked into the kitchen, his bare feet cold from the tiled floor. 

"I don't know, but Turps told me that he has been searching for a gargoyle. I think Ridgedog might want to take Ross away." 

"Why would he do that?" 

Smith went silent for a moment before lowering his head. He took a few shaky breaths but did not say anything else. Trott embraced the shaken kelpie and rubbed his back worriedly and looked over at Sips. Their king looked worried to, he pulled out his phone and nodded to Trott, before leaving to call their friend. Trott held Smith close and waited for the kelpie to calm down. He held his face in both his hands and made him look at him. 

"Smith, tell me what's happening..." Trott whispered as he whipped a tear from Smith's eyes. 

"They've done this before..." 

"Done what, sunshine?" 

"Gargoyles are guardians Trott. If they loose their post they are placed somewhere else. Bound to a place, they can not be wild like us. Before the Purge, they use to take gargoyles and set them on their own buildings, like slaves Trott..." 

"Sssshhh... It's okay... It's okay... Ross will be fine at Will's... He'll be safe, Xephos is brilliant at runes and nothing will get through." 

~~~

Will whimpered as he was thrown over someone's shoulder once more. After being captured and watching that creature assault Ross, he had been gagged and blinded (again) before being taken somewhere. He didn't know where he was being taken but he knew that Ross was with him, considering one of the men was complaining about the gargoyle being heavy. Will had attempted to listen to their conversations but apart from very vague explanations he couldn't make out what was happening or who the people were, obviously these people were very crafty and cautious. 

"What shall we do with the boy?" A deep voice asked as Will was shifted on a shoulder. 

"Leave him here for now," a female voice answered. "He may be of some use to us." A small laugh came from her before the sound of footsteps echoed and a door slammed shut. 

"You heard the lady," the man holding Will stated. "Get the gargoyle in place and then we'll short out the boy." Will was dropped to the floor with a whimper, he landed awkwardly on his hand and it hurt a lot. With his hands bound behind his back there was little he could do to free himself. Will listened around him to the sounds of the men going to work, they laughed and did something to Ross. Will had to do something, by the sounds of the spell from earlier the woman had put him into a deep sleep that he wouldn't wake from soon. 

Taking a deep breath Will listened to the magic around him, a trick his uncle had taught him, by detecting the magic residue around him he could determine the powers of the magic user. Around him there was a mystical power, nothing special but it was old, a very old magic and the residue was thick, meaning that the person had been there a while. Will pushed aside the residue of the old magic and listened for other magic around him, but there was non, apart from some fae. Will shifted slightly and attempted to pull at his hands, he could not feel any electronics around him, apart from a phone he knew was in Ross' pocket, but there was little life in it and no signal. Damn him if he had been a bit closer to Ross he could force a signal through the phone and get them help. 

"Now for the little mage," a voice chuckled. Will twitched as he heard the steps coming closer to him. He felt two hands lift him up and he was pulled a few steps back and pushed against a beam. His hands were untied before being pulled around the post and tied again. Will struggled but received a little slap across his cheek. 

"Cut it out," a new voice called, higher pitched than the first one. "Or something worse than a slap will be coming to you." The man then walked away from the boy to do something else. 

Will whimpered as a large hand was placed roughly on his hip and pushed him against the pillar. 

"Such a shame to leave him like this," said the man with the deep voice. "To bad we couldn't get you some other time. I bet you would have been fun to play with." The hand drew lower and rested on Will's thigh, he attempted to jerk away but only resulted in him hitting his body against the pole. The man chuckles and pulls at Will's hair. 

"Leave him alone. You heard what the boss said," the man called from the other side of the room. Will blinked as he felt the blind fold being pulled from his eyes. He blinked and looked up at the brute that had kidnapped him. There was a preditory look in his eye that scared Will to no end.  

"Jacob!" The man smirked and pulled a strand of hair form Will's eyes before pushing away and following after his friend and out of the room. 

Will looked around the room for the first time and was a little disgusted at it. It looked like an old storage room of an old manner house, like one of those stupid ones from period dramas where all the maids and servants would live. Only it didn't look as neat as the ones on the TV; there was stone and wood lining the floor from where it had dropped or been shattered after so long. There was boxes full of strange plants and weeds which reminded Will of the back room of the Green House. Looking up he noticed the steel beams that held the top floor up, including the one he was attached to, they were rust and some of them had sharp chunks taken out of them. 

In the center of the room was Ross. His hands were held above his head by a large chair that was attached to one of the steam beams. From the looks of it the chain had magic around it, meaning it wouldn't be broken by brute strength alone. Will hissed when he saw the large crack running across the back of Ross' head. His face was scuffled as well. He noticed that Ross' tail had been left free but it wasn't moving at all, it just fell against his leg. Will noticed that Ross' glamour was failing him, the magic from that woman must have been affecting him. There were cracks forming around his wrist were the chains must have been hurting him.  

This had been his fault, all of it was. If he hadn't gone outside then he wouldn't have been restrained and used as bait to capture Ross. Will hopped that someone would notice they were gone soon and come and find them. 

~~~

Trott stood in Ridgedogs office waiting for the bastard to come and speak to him. He had been waiting a while for the bastard to confess to having his gargoyle, but so far it seemed that Ridge was doing everything possible to avoid him. The door to the office opened and Trott stood up and turned to greet his host. Trott was surprised when not only did he see Ridgedog there but also a very furious Xephos next to him. The mage stormed up to Trott and grabbed at his collar, his eyes shining a furious blue. 

"Where is my nephew?!" Xephos exclaimed his magic flaring around him. Trott had once had the pleasure of seeing Xephos' power first hand and was not too thrilled to be on the receiving end this time. Trott frowned and kept himself strong as he watched Xephos lose his temper. "Where is my nephew you sorry excuse for a fae?! You had better tell me where he is or I'll make sure that that court of yours falls before Winter Fest!" 

"He's probably with my gargoyle!" Trott retorted and shoved at the mages hand before turning to Ridge. "You wanted my gargoyle and he's suddenly disappeared. So where is he?" Trott demanded and pushed passed the furious Xephos to the head mage of the city. Once upon a time Trott had been good friends with Ridge, when they were both much younger, Trott knew his ways very well and this was a typical move that they had used before. 

"Screw your gargoyle! I want my nephew back! He's already in trouble because of your freak court." 

"And thanks to your nephew and Ridge, Ross is now known to the fae community and anyone with knowledge of the Purge will be after him." Trott retorted not letting Ridge out of his sight, even if his biggest threat right now was the enraged uncle. 

"Now, now. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. If you would please kindly leaving the magic and fighting outside of my room then we will examine the evidence and find the missing boys."


	4. I need to find him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiffy and Trott get some information from Kim, while Will find's a way to contact Duncan and get help

Smith ran as fast as his legs could take him through the dark streets towards the Cherry Blossom Garden. He knew it would be closed, but many of the workers would be there and it would be his best way of finding his Oracle. His last resort to finding Ross was to find her, going to Ridgedog would mean nothing to the mage and he certainly was not going to go to the bastard in the green house. 

Taking a step through the door, Smiffy was greeted by a group of trolls just chatting by the bar with a pixie talking to them. They all turned and looked at him menacingly, Smiffy glared in return before walking to the red curtain at the far end of the garden. He knew that non of the guards would come after him, but if he didn't play his cards right with the Oracle then he would be on the receiving end of their fists. Pulling back the curtain he saw Kim sat at her crystal ball, doubled over it in concentration it appeared she hadn't seen him. 

"Kim!" 

He called making the small woman jump. She placed a hand on her chest and gave a sigh before looking up at him with sympathetic eyes. 

"Please tell me you have found Ross?" She asked softly as Smiffy silently walked to sit in the seat opposite her. Smiffy shook his head as his hands patted his thigh in a nervous action. Kim watched him with sad eyes before turning back to her crystal. "Will is missing too... I can't help you find him as well. I'm sorry but family comes first." 

"He was once your family too," Smiffy spat and folded his arms. He looked at the curtain he came through before back to the girl. "Besides, we have reason to believe they are together." 

Kim stared up at him with shock, she blinked and her hands clenched on the table cloth in thought. She was silent for a moment before her eyes returned to the crystal and silent words echoed from her lips. Smiffy waited, knowing that it would not help for him to interrupt the oracle. Her eyes shone a dark purple and the crystal began to shine a pale blue. Her body went stiff and Smiffy felt a powerful source of magic dancing around him. Suddenly, the light disappeared and Kim's eyes returned to normal, taking a shaky breath she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Smiffy sat forward and reached for her shaking hand. 

"Kim..." 

"They're together..." She took a deep breath and held his hand, "I couldn't really see, but there was a group, they kidnapped them... Something was different though..." 

"What?" Smiffy asked as his thumb rubbed to top of her hand. Panic started to bubble in his chest. Was it a court who had taken Ross? Where they already too late to stop them? How did the little mage fit into this, was he apart of the group? 

"Their not normal fae... They're old, far older than anything I've seen before... I saw a Leshy..." 

"Leshy?" 

"Yes, his name is Jacob... He threatened to hurt Will, he was the one who took them." Kim nodded and pulled away from Smiffy. "He..." Kim combed her hair from her face with her fingers. "There are others, but I don't know who they are..." 

"Thanks," Smiffy stood up and quickly strode out of the building, leaving Kim to call after him. Smiffy knew that name and he knew the court he belonged to. It had been a very long time since Smiffy had contact with them or even heard anything about the court, they didn't fight for territory and power in the city. They were wonders and didn't usually stay in one place for long, but they were powerful and some of the oldest faes in the country, probably far older than the Industrial Era, if their leader was anything to go buy. The group was called _Reformabit Court_ , a group of morph fae who enjoyed deceiving their pray into following them, this was a little out of their style though. Jacob would not be a problem for Smiffy, he had fought many Leshy in his younger years, but taking on the other members of the court would be the biggest problem.

* * *

 

Ross groaned as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings, his head hurt, and no doubt there was a crack in his head and other parts of his body with how heavy and unresponsive they felt. Blinking his eyes open Ross noticed a solid concrete floor beneath him, instead of the cool green grass he had fallen upon. Lifting his head up Ross remembered everything happened, the fae that had taken Will and then attacked him. He noticed Will on the other side of the room, on the floor with his arms tied behind a pillar. 

"Will..." Ross' voice was far to quiet for his liking and his throat felt rough, obviously the affect of magic. Will's head rose to look at him and he saw the tears staining his cheeks and the red mark on his cheek. Will attempted to cry out and go to him, but his bindings stopped him. Ross watched him and pulled at his wrists above his head, they hurt too much, like one difficult movement would snap his hand off. 

"Finally awake I see, sorry about that. My boss doesn't realize how powerful her magic can be sometimes," a voice called from behind Ross. His head turned as the fae came into view. He was tall with broad shoulders and his piercing green eyes sent a chill down Ross' back. 

"So you're the gargoyle that freed himself from the old church," he smirked. "Well must say I'm impressed. For someone who has probably been sleeping for so long, you certainly have adapted to the city quite easily. It took us such a long time to find you, if it hadn't been for that stupid Ridgedog sending word out to his men to find you then we probably wouldn't have found you at all." 

Ross glared and pulled away as the man attempted to touch his face. Instead his hands wondered lower into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his phone and waved it in front of his face. A growl rumbled in his chest and the man moved away. 

"Still, it was quite surprising to see you with a little mage." The man commented and walked over to Will. Ross watched the man hoping he wouldn't hurt the boy. He placed his hand on Will's blond head and ruffled his hair causing the boy to flinch away with a whimper. "I must say you have good taste at least, the poor boy is certainly likable." 

"Leave him alone," Ross hissed. Ross watched as more whimpers quietly sounded from Will and his eyes shut tightly, "he has nothing to do with this." The man smirked and walked back to Ross, this time grabbling his face so the gargoyle had no hope but to look at him. 

"True... For now..." 

He pushed the gargoyle away and walked back out of the room with a laugh. 

* * *

Trott rubbed his face as he sat outside the office building waiting for Smiffy to pick him up. His encounter with Xephos and Ridgedog had gone less than according to plan. Both attempting to blame him for the disappearance of a mage and fae, which was ridicules, a security feed alone would prove he had no connection to either of them when they disappeared. He merely hopped that Smiffy had found something out from Kim that could help them. Although the meeting had not gone to plan, if it was true that Ross and Will ere together, having to save them may put them in a better standing with the little mage should he ever choose to belong to a court. 

Smiffy pulled up in his car and quickly Trott got in, before the car was speeding off. Trott looked back at the building he had just left and wondered what their next move would be. He knew what his was, but he was afraid that it might be interrupted, especially if they involve the big bastard from the green house. 

"Keep driving," Trott commanded. "Don't stop until I say so." 

"Sure," Smiffy answered as he continued to drive. Swerving in and out of cars was easy for Smiffy, taking control of a car was as easy as running when he was a horse, he could out maneuver anything and anyone. 

"Where's Sips?" Trott asked as he pulled a piece of paper from out of his coat and unfolded it to look at the information. 

"At work," Smiffy answered with his eyes focused on the road. "Told him to get a taxi back and not to answer the door to anyone. We still don't know if this is an attack on the court or just on Ross." 

"I feel its just on Ross, but has definitely affected the court. Did Kim tell you anything?" 

"Yeah," Smiffy answered and turned sharply down a small road before out onto a busy main one. "Jacob is involved." 

"Who?" Trott looked up from the sheet of paper and at Smiffy who gave a sigh. 

"We... Have a history... From before the Purge though..." 

"What is he and how is he involved?" Smiffy gave another sigh before stopping at a traffic light. 

"He's a Leshy. A big shapeshifting fae, he can almost literally change into anything he wants mate. They use to be Lords of the Forest and protectors of land animals, but with the industrial revolution and all that things changed. They're dangerous now, don't trust anyone from after the Purge." 

"So whoever he's working with has to be far older." 

"Exactly... Which worries me as to why he would need Ross, true he's old but Ross doesn't remember much past 100 years ago." 

"Where can we find him?" Trott asked returning to the paper on his lap and began to read it while processing the information that Smiffy gave him. 

"Don't know mate," Smiffy answered honestly, "but I know someone who can." 

* * *

Duncan walked back and forth as he waited for his fathers to return home with information on Will from Ridgedog. Xephos seemed completely convinced that it was the Garbage Court who had taken him but Duncan wasn't so sure. There was something in the back of his mind telling him that those fae were not ready to take a risk that big that could cause a massive divide in the city, they would not have enough allies to do something like that. There was a knock at the door and he quickly rushed over to it and saw Kim standing there. 

"I thought you were at work," he hugged her and closed the door behind her. 

"I had to leave and see you," Kim answered. She threw off her coat and flung it over the back of the chair and walked to the kitchen. "Your dad home?" 

"No," Duncan replied as he followed her. "What did you see?" 

"Ross and Will are together." 

"You mean the gargoyle-" 

"Yes him. The one that belongs to the Garbage court that your father and little brother have proclaimed to be a rogue." There was a bit of spite in her words but he ignored it, remembering how emotional the situation was. Years ago Kim was involved with those fae but had kept it quiet because of her relationship with Duncan. "The court is after the people who took them. I need you to do everything you can to make sure your father doesn't go after them or interfere with their search." 

Duncan placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled, "don't worry. I will." He placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to leave the room when his phone went off. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he noticed a text from an unknown number. Before he could read it, Kim snatched it from his hand. 

 _Strife with Blue tail. In old building with Leshy. No signal, no contact. Get help!_  

Kim gasped as she read it, her vision had been correct. It had been forced but it had been correct. Maybe if she focused on the phone she could work out where they were and how to find them. Closing her eyes she focused on the phone and the worlds that she repeated in her head. 

A flash of light in her mind showed an old home, a manor house outside of the city. It looked like it hadn't been lived in properly for a long time and there was a dark old power surrounding it again. It was near a forest with a few hills at its base. 

Opening her eyes Kim sighed, she couldn't force a vision. She couldn't see what was happening. She shook her head and placed the phone on the counter. Duncan pulled her into a hug, knowing without looking that it was about Will. He needed to calm her down before he could get any actual information from the prophet. He held her carefully and cooed her until she calmed down, then with a cup of tea in her hands she began to explain. 

* * *

Smiffy walked up to the bar with Trott at his side, the nodded to the bar keep and he quickly handed them both a drink. Next to Smiffy stood a small girl, no more than 5'4 with bright dyed ruby red hair. She was holding a pint of cider in her hands, already half finished by the time he turned to her. 

"Would you like another?" He offered as he paid the barkeep. She shook her head and took another sip. 

"I don't take drinks of Kelpie's," she replied and looked up at him with pale blue eyes.  

To Trott's eyes she was a very young fae, couldn't have been older than a couple of decades from the look of her glamour. Trott's natural instincts told him to move away from this girl, she was a preditor, but he couldn't tell what kind of fae she was. She turned back from Smiffy and raised her glass.  

"Why are you here Smith? You know this is Kirin's territory," she took a swig of her drink before looking to the left and right. "You better have a good reason for being here." 

"Yeah mate, I know." Smiffy replied and took a drink of his own glass. "I'm looking for someone, perhaps you know them?" She gave a small laugh and a genuine smile graced her red lips.  

"Don't flatter me Smith," she smiled and turned to him. "I'm good but I'm not that good." She looked over her shoulder and then her face fell before turning back. "Who?" 

"A Leshy... Jacob... He has my gargoyle. Annie, we need to get him back." 

"Drink up then," she downed the rest of her pint but kept the glass off the counter. Trott frowned as he looked around the bar, noticing that a few people were not too happy that he was there and he knew who they were. Kirin's men were scattered around the bar waiting to pounce. "The forest where we first met, its really pretty. Do you remember it?" 

"Yeah, I do." Smiffy smiled and finished his pint before grabbing Trott's wrist and gave him that look that always put Trott on edge. 

"Smith... What are you still doing here?" She slammed her glass down on the table and by the time the sound echoed Smiffy was already pulling Trott out of the bar. One fae sidestepped into his path but Smiffy placed a perfect fist into his face, knocking him to the ground. The rest of the fae stood up, a few chairs skidded and clattered as they echoed after the water fae but it was too late, they were gone. 

* * *

Trott panted and leaned back in the car seat, his head was spinning and his feet hurt from the running. Smiffy held the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. Glaring Trott turned to Smiffy, annoyed that the Kelpie would have put them in such a dangerous situation. 

"Care to explain?" Trott called out as he turned in his seat to better look at the kelpie. 

"I know where one of them is," Smiffy answered and turned the car around and headed to the outskirts of the city. "There is a forest and that’s were Jacob will be. Leshy's can't live far from nature, they become too weak. He has to be near it." 

"You put me in danger to find out something you already knew?" 

"No," Smiffy answered and turned at a traffic light with a smirk on his face. "I just needed confirmation." 

"The only confirmation we got was that Kirin's men are after us," Trott huffed as he fell back into the seat. Giving a sigh and turning to look out the window Trott felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Lifting it to his ear he answered it. 

 _"Trott, its Nano."_  

"I don't have time for prophecies Kim," Trott sighed and rubbed his face. 

 _"It's Will. He contacted Duncan. They're trapped in an old manor house, but I don't know where."_  

Trott thought, there were a few manor houses around the outskirts of the city, even if they were close to the forrest that didn't narrow it down much. He would need to find out some more information to find out where their gargoyle was. 

"Anything else you can say?" 

 _"All Will said was there was no signal, meaning they're not in the main house, a basement."_  

"Thanks," he closed his phone and looked at Smiffy. He side glanced the selkie before giving a nod and continuing along the road. They would have to be quick in getting Ross back, if Kim had seen something it would not be long before something bad would happen. They just hopped that Ross would be safe until they could get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my friend Annie in as a character because she helped me a lot with this chapter and has always been a big support of me writing. She also has a youtube gaming channel called AnnieMCGaming, if you'd like to check her out.


	5. Wings of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith and Trott to the rescue

Ross couldn't stop his mind from being foggy, every so often he would blank out and find that things would not always be how he last saw them. At first he thought that Will kept moving because he was trying to break free, but it wasn't until a little later when he worked out that he was blacking out for a few minutes at a time. Although he was not too worried about it, having experienced magic before, Will on the other hand appeared to hate it.

So many times the young mage had attempted to escape but the only thing he had been successful in was when Jacob had stood next to him. He wanted to tell Ross about the message he had sent out when Jacob had brought the phone near him, now he just hopped the message had actually gone through and Jacob hadn't turned off the phone. Will glanced over his shoulders at his hands and the rope that was tying him in place. If he could get a piece of electricity near him he could probably cause a spark, true it would burn him but he would be able to manage. A little burn was nothing compared to the injuries Ross had... Will just wished he could at least speak to the Gargoyle. Now and again his head would lull forward and Will would be useless to do anything about it, he showed signs of withdrawal to magic, it was common for people who weren't use to magic, or if it was powerful magic.

Will lowered his head and listened to his surroundings. He could hear the sound of electricity about him but it was too far away for him to make a connection with it and form it into a weapon. Giving a little sigh he looked around the room, there wasn't much, still empty, not even anything that could be turned into a makeshift weapon.

"So, enjoying your accommodation? Sorry it’s not a penthouse or a bridal sweet but they weren't available at the time."

Will rolled his eyes at the sarcastic voice that constantly seemed to ask for their attention. This must have been the third time since Ross had woken up, what two hours ago now, that he had come to visit them. Each time he would taunt Ross and use Will as a bargaining chip, but he had yet to answer what he wanted from them.

"Jacob stop," a female voice called and pushed past his big body. It was the woman from when he was blinded, the one who had transformed to look similar to him in the garden. Will had never seen anything like it before, he had met a few shapeshifters due to his uncle and Duncan, but never one that could resemble someone they were looking at. This person must have been very old and talented to understand that.

She walked into the room with so much personality and presence that it was difficult not to notice her. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red, her eyes were a piercing brown and her skin was covered in freckles. She was certainly beautiful, undoubted a fae. Her pink lips were in a soft smile and in her arms was Will's red hoodie that she had stolen from him when he went to inspect the garden.

She walked over calmly to Will and knelt down next to him. She smiled and pulled the gag from around his mouth, her hand caressed his now swollen cheek, after the treatment Jacob had given him the last time he had taunted Ross. She looked over her shoulder at said man,

"I told you not to harm the boy!" She snapped with a snarl after her words. "He is under age, you know the rules Jacob!"

"What? You wanted the gargoyle to agree and the kid is the way," he shrugged and leaned against the door. The woman glared and turned back to Will, she wrapped the hoodie around his shoulders before standing and walking over to Ross. Her head was cocked to the side slightly in curiosity but she stayed far out of his range. She watched him as Ross looked anywhere but at her.

"So, are you the gargoyle who burnt down his church a couple of months ago?" She asked softly attempting to catch Ross' attention. Will watched as Ross' shoulders tensed at her words.

"I didn't burn it down," he hissed and kept his eyes on the ground.

"You didn't save it," she added, "it may not have been you who stoked the fire, but you left it to burn." She circled him slowly, taking in everything around him. As she reached behind Ross he brow was lifted and a sly smirk graced her lips. "Come on then, we're all dying to hear. How did you manage to stay hidden for so long? Gargoyles usually exert a lot of magic when they have broken free of their bonds. But you, you have not excess magic around you, in fact you have the aura of a mage rather than a fae. So little magic surrounds you. Did you sell yourself to an angel or something?"

"Bet he would 'ave to get his wings back," Jacob sneered. The woman turned and glared at the man once more. Jacob raised his hands in defence and moved away from the door and towards Will.

Wings? What did he mean by wings? Ross didn't have wings did he? Will had never seen them and Ross had never mentioned anything about them. It wasn't common for gargoyles to have wings, was it? The only real reference to gargoyles that Will had was from cartoons, he had no actual knowledge. Will watched as Ross' eyes sparkled a little, as if tears were forming in his eyes. His head lowered, attempting to hide his face from the world.

The woman stepped around to the front of Ross and watched him, she said nothing and did nothing. She just stood there. She gave a sigh and looked over her shoulder at Will. She watched the boy for a moment before turning back to Ross.

"Is the boy important to you?" She asked calmly taking a step towards the gargoyle. Again Ross tensed, "what are you to Xephos' nephew? You a friend? A guardian."

"I certainly hope not," Jacob whispered low for only Will to hear. Will glared and looked at Jacob from out the corner of his eye. There was a plus of electricity coming from him. He still had Ross' phone, perfect. The idiot must have forgotten to remove it from his pocket after tormenting Ross. Will closed his eyes and began to speak to the phone. It’s strange to put it that way but that was how Will used his magic, he basically talked to the items and they did as he asked.

"Well? Are you going to answer my questions?" She asked, but was answered by silence. She sighed and folded her arms, "come on. Just talk, I know you can use that handsome voice of yours."

Ross looked up for the first time in the conversation with dark glaring eyes. He looked directly at her, not faulting, as still as if he was still on top the church.

"I hope you understand what you are doing," he spoke quietly. "Because you will burn for it."

The woman kept eye contact with him for a few moments before turning and walking out of the room. She called for the man to follow her and they left the two alone once more to their quiet, dark cell.

"Well?" Ross asked through the darkness. Will looked up and smiled at him,

"How did you know?" Will pulled at his hand and the rope snapped. He smiled as he watched the mage stand up and walk over to him.

"You have a special style of magic," Ross answered as the boy stood in front of him, "besides, you had that look on your face." Will leant up to see the chains wrapped around Ross' wrists and see if he could manipulate it. Closer to Ross, Will could feel the power flowing above them. There must have been a circuit board above them. Will focused on the power and slowly persuaded it to flow down to the chain and make a little mark for Ross to snap it.

"What face?"

"That face," Ross smiled, a genuine smile. The first smile Will had seen since they began playing video games the night before. Will paused for a moment, noting the way he was biting his lip, his brow creased and his eyes focused steadily, undistracted. Was that the face Ross meant? Will pulled his hands away from the chain as the electricity had done its work. Will stepped back and watched as Ross looked up at his hands before one mighty pull which sent him straight to the floor, with a smash Ross hissed as he hit the floor. Will was immediately at his side and leaning over to make sure the gargoyle was okay. Ross let out a whimper and sat up slowly clutching at his right wrist. Will watched him, had he hurt him, left the electricity in the chain while he had pulled? Will placed his hands on Ross' arm and attempted to push away his left hand. Slowly the gargoyle released his right wrist and swore as he did so. Will gasped at the deep crack that lay across Ross' wrist, far deeper than it had been before. But in the gaps of the cracks was a small light, almost the same colour as Ross' eyes and tail in sunlight, it done brightly. Was this his version of blood? Will placed his hand around the mark, it was an instinct from usually seeing a blood and trying to stop the flow. Although the blue light did not flow from Ross' wrist he still felt the need to hold the injury. As his hand covered the injury, Ross' tail curled around Will's leg, almost like a reassurance thing. Will looked over at Ross,

"How bad?"

"I need to heal, but I don't have anything to heal with," Ross answered as he unconsciously curled himself around Will. "I won’t be able to use it." Will bit his lip in thought. That was not a good idea, Ross would not be able to fight his way through the enemy at that rate and Will's magic wasn't exactly that effective against these fae.

"I'll be alright," Ross reassured and placed his uninjured hand on Will's arm. "Let's get out of here. I'm sure your message has gotten out by now."

"I hope..."

* * *

 

Smith looked down at the manor at the bottom of the hill and glared, the stupid thing certainly ruined the view. He growled as he listened to the wind laugh around him with another fae's magic on it. He waited alone on the hill, the forest to his back and left, leading almost all the way down to the manor house itself. He let the wind brush his scent into the forest. He hoped it would attract the attention of a certain large fae. He didn't have to wait long, as if by magic the fae he wanted was right next to him.

"Been a while, ay Kelpie?" He chuckled loudly and stood a few feet away from Smith. "Last time we met you certainly were in a different position to now." He gave a crude laugh before rubbing his hands together, "now look at ya. A top dog of the city, and to think how far you've come in eight years." The fae folded his arms and smirked at the kelpie. "So, why are you in my territory?"

"You have something of mine, Jacob." Smith answered lowly, repressing the anger in his chest. Jacob laughed at him,

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"A gargoyle mate," Smith answered and shoved his hands into his pockets. "He's mine, been with me for a while now."

"Oh?" Jacob laughed, "Should have known it would have been you. The fire... Well the gargoyle didn’t lie at least." Jacob lowered his hands and pointed at Smith, "ya know, for a water fae you sure do love ya fire."

"Easiest way to hurt people sometimes," Smith hissed.

"Is that a threat?" Jacob smirked and opened his arms, "this is my territory Smith... No water around here for ya to transform into. Why don't ya turn back now?" He smirked and bared his teeth at Smith, but he did not budge.

"Very well," the Leshy smirked and returned to the shadows of the woods with a laugh. Smith clutched at the item in his pocket, before pulling his hand behind his back to prepare for an attack.

Slowly the Leshy returned to the light, only this time in his true form. His body was still a humanoid shape, but his legs and arms more resembled tree trunks now, his main body was covered by rags of cloth that looked hundreds of years old. His face was deformed and there were holes where his eyes and nose where, his mouth was covered by a large beard made from vines that appeared to be living. Smith grimaced a little at the hideousness of the creature, such a complete difference to his form entirely.

"Last chance Smith," a voice called from the horrid creature. Smith smiled that cheeky smile he did when facing an opponent. "Wouldn't want to fight me would you?" Smith growled as he listened to that voice, that was not Jacob's voice. He had heard that Leshy could manipulate voices that they had heard, but this now confirmed that Ross was in that building waiting for him. Did he think he could throw Smith by using Ross' voice? Smith took a deep breath and glared.

"I don't think so," he answered and lifted his hand with a lighter into view. The Leshy laughed,

"You think that little thing can burn me?"

"Not on its own, but it’s not alone." Smith gave one last smile before lighting the lighter and dropping it to the grass and taking a few steps back. With a loud cry the Leshy backed away and a large barrier of fire rose from the grass around him and part of the forest. Smith smirked and watched the fire burn by the creature in front of him, he was far enough away to be safe.

"What have you done?" The Leshy cried as it covered its face from the heat of the flames. Smith smiled and a little chuckle escaped his lips,

"I told you, the flame is not alone. I brought his friend along," Smith smiled as he watched more of the gasoline ignite.

"You idiot!" The Leshy cried as the flames etched closer to its body and the forest.

"Better hurry Jacob. Don't want your forest to go up in smoke," Smith answered.

* * *

Will held Ross close to his body, the two had attempted to escape the building, however after making it out of the basement Ross had collapsed to the floor. When asked, he told Will that he couldn't concentrate and that he felt weak. Will had helped them into a storage room and hidden them behind a few shelves and boxes and waited for Ross to recover. Silently he held the gargoyle close to him as he listened out for any sound of those fae after them. So far they were safe, apart from some footsteps above them, they had no problem. Ross was resting, his warm breath caressed Will's skin, his injured hand held by his other and his tail wrapped around Will to keep him safe.

Will pulled the warm body closer to him and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he listened to the electricity around the building, it was very limited but it was there. Will noted that there was only two people in the building, the smaller man and the woman. Jacob was nowhere in the building, he must have been out in the grounds.

Will opened his eyes and looked down at the crack in Ross' head, he sighed and wondered if this was all his fault. Jacob said that they had found Ross' because of Ridgedog, and no doubt he had found out about the gargoyle from his Xephos. Will sighed, undoubtedly it was his fault.

A rumble echoed from somewhere in the house catching his attention. Turning his head he asked the electricity to once again show him what was happening. There was a new being entering the house and it was with the smaller man. There was a tension in the room and before he knew it, Will felt a strong magic flowing and blocking out his own power. Will jumped slightly from the shock. Ross slowly awoke in his arms and looked up at him,

"Trott..." He lifted himself into a sitting position, his tail still wrapped around Will, "It's him... Trott came for us..."

"More you than me," Will commented and helped the sleepy gargoyle to his feet. Slowly they walked through the storage room and through the kitchen and into a large dining room, it looked like one of those really old dining rooms from the Victorian era. He expected to hear waltzing music and women in large dresses dancing with their delightful husbands.

However, they were greeted with something else... By the other door was the women, in all her glory blocking their entrance. She smirked darkly at them,

"I must say you two are becoming a problem. Not only are your friends here, but you," she pointed to Will, "are friends with Kirin." She gave a cruel laugh, "no matter, it will be a blow to two courts when I kill you both. You certainly are not worth the trouble."

"Move out of the way and we won’t hurt you," Ross spoke and pushed Will behind him. She only laughed,

"Don't flatter yourself," she sneered, "you were only here to be a meat shield. I suppose I can find something else... Still," she lowered herself into a crouch, "I was so looking forward to having an old fae to play with."

"Stay behind me," Ross whispered, "I'll take care of her."

Will took a step back, Ross was in no shape to fight with his wrist completely useless. Will watched as she pounced towards Ross, her hand changed and claws protruded from her hands as she changed mid jump, Ross quickly dodged the woman’s attack. She snarled as fur began to cover her whole body and from her lower back grew seven tails. Her bone structure changed and Will felt his stomach drop as he watched the woman change into a fox. She was a Kitsune, no wonder she could transform so easily. They were known to transform into beautiful women, but under special circumstances could transform into other beings.

Her ears pricked up and she jumped into the air and disappeared. Ross looked around and was confused not to see her, he growled and listened to the sounds around him, and if he couldn't see then he could hear. But it was too late a blow to his back sent him tumbling to the ground with a cry. Her wretched laugh echoed in the room and she reappeared by the door. The fox stalked its prey and moved slowly towards it, in an almost taunting fashion. Ross groaned as he pulled himself from the floor and winced at the pain in his back.

As she drew close a stroke of lightning hit her in the side sending her back a few feet from the gargoyle. Ross looked behind him to see Will with his hand stretched out at her and what looked like lightning weaving around his fingers. The Kitsune laughed and stood up on its paws,

"You should have stayed out of this little mage," she cried before jumping high into the ceiling and stood in front of the boy. With a cry lightning surrounded the two and forced Ross to look away due to the light.

"Will," Ross called out but he heard nothing in reply. When the lightning died down, Ross was surprised at what he saw, Will was standing panting and on the ground was the Kitsune, looking almost dead. Ross stood up slowly as he watched the boy. He was looking at his hands almost in shock. "Will?" Ross called out almost unsure. He looked up at the gargoyle before rushing over and wrapping his arms around him.

"Ross..." He whispered as he hid his face in the gargoyles chest. "You alright?" Ross growled and pushed at Will before punching the boy in the face. He fell to the floor with a cry. Ross took a step back from the boy and watched him.

"R-Ross..." Will whimpered and looked up at the gargoyle, "what..." He stood slowly on his feet. He looked up at Ross with sad eyes. Ross glared and took a step back as Will attempted to go to him. "It’s me Ross..."

"Will doesn't do that, Kitsune."

A wicked laugh formed on Will's face before he disappeared into thin air. The laugh transformed and mutated as Ross pushed himself back against the wall, it was no longer Will's laugh, and it was the woman’s. Ross growled as a kick to his face sent him flying to the floor. Groaning he looked up and saw the woman standing a few feet away.

"Impressive... You saw through my illusion..." She folded her arms, "should have known the boy was not that clingy." She shook her head, "still he put up a good fight with the lightning. Shame he's only an apprentice, I would have liked to challenge him when he was at his full potential."

Ross growled and sat up as she drew closer. Her smile was far more wicked then he remembered from the pretty smile before.

"Any last words?" She asked and raised her hand to the gargoyle. Ross' eyes focused and unfocused.

"You shouldn't attack my gargoyle!"

Spinning quickly the Kitsune turned to see the intruder only to have an ivory tusk was slammed into her chest. With a squeak her blood splattered onto the owner of the tusk. Her eyes widened as the darkness consumed her sight. With one last blink she saw her killer and growled. The fool...

Ross panted as he watched the Kitsune fall to the floor with Trott's tusk imbedded in her chest. Ross let a sigh escape his lips as he watched Trott step over her body and lower himself next to the gargoyle. A smile sat comfortably on his lips as warm arms encompassed Ross' body making him feel safe, the warm heat from the selkie's body and the smell of the sea and herb drew Ross closer. With one arm he embraced the selkie and smiled,

"I missed you."

"Missed you too sunshine," Trott smiled and pulled back. Trott stood up, helping Ross to his feet as well and inspecting the injuries to his friend. Ross didn't stop Trott from fussing over him, he enjoyed the warm touch that his friend gave him.

"Ross!"

Running through the room came Smith, who without a though knocked Trott out of the way to embrace Ross. Ross smiled and nuzzled into the taller man’s neck as he listened to the kelpie praise that he was safe and reunited together.

"You scared me," the kelpie whispered, hoping only Ross would hear.

"I'm sorry," Ross whispered.

"It's not your fault," Smith smiled and pulled away. He placed a kiss on Ross' cut lips but smiled at the familiarity of it. Both smiled like teenagers who just had their first kiss. Ross turned and looked over at Will's body, Trott was leaning over him. Ross' eyes softened as he watched the selkie deal with the boy. Slowly he pulled the boy into his arms and turned to the others.

"We need to go," Trott commented, "Duncan is outside waiting for Will." Ross didn't move as Smith pulled him. "Don't worry, he just needs some rest."

* * *

 

Sat in the back of the car, Ross was curled up around Trott. He was leaning his head on the selkie's chest and listening to the heart beat. In a strange way it was so calming to Ross, if he had a heart, he hopped it was beating in time to Trott's own. The car ride was short and quiet, which was perfect for the three of them. Quietly the three walked into their apartment, hoping Sips was not asleep, so he could make them some food.

Opening the door to the apartment they were surprised to see Sips sat in his chair with a guest on the sofa. Kim looked up at them and smiled. She stood up and moved so the two fae could place Ross' broken body on the sofa.

"Seen better days," Sips joked as he stood up from his chair and placed a hand on Ross' cheek as Smith, Trott and Kim moved over to the kitchen to talk quietly.

"Pretty much any day I have lived," Ross answered and leaned into his king’s touch. He smiled softly and lay there listening to Sips ramble about some rubbish that had happened to him once, something about a bike incident involving ice-cream.

 

Smith leant on the counter and watched Ross interact with Sips, it was nice to have him back. Everything felt normal again, well almost normal.

"Why are you here?" Trott asked softly so not for Ross and Sips to hear them. Kim smiled softly and turned to look at the two water fae. She held up her bag and placed it on the counter next to Smith.

"Something to help Ross. Complements of Honeydew," she answered and crossed her arms. "Duncan called on the way back and told me how bad Ross was, so I got some things off Honeydew and came here."

"What about Xephos?" Trott asked as he shifted his position. Kim lowered her eyes to the ground and gave a sad sigh.

"Still doesn't trust you," she answered, "but he doesn't think Ross is a threat after all. Neither does Ridgedog, you don't have to worry about them taking him away." Kim looked over at Ross and smiled as the gargoyle and king laughed, she turned back with a serious look. "He's safe, and I'm vouching for him."

"Thank you," Smith smiled softly with appreciation. Kim smiled as she remembered that smile so well from the olden days. She gave the two a nod before turning and leaving the apartment. Trott and Smith watched her leave, before turning back to each other.

"We can't let this happen again," Smith said with a tired look. Trott nodded and wrapped an arm around the kelpie.

"It won’t," he reassured, "They won’t hurt any of us again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this is over... This has to be my favourite of all my UMY fics... So sad its done...  
> Well time to go to the next idea :D


End file.
